<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Money by Ulfrsmal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864502">Money</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal'>Ulfrsmal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March Musical Madness Masterpieces [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Realization of Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhtred stares at his two loves and wishes he could cover them in gold and silver, in jewels and precious stones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>March Musical Madness Masterpieces [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title comes from the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_WkfgeRw5M">Soldi by Mahmood</a>. “Soldi” means “money”, “salary”, in Italian.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uhtred takes a look at the two men standing side-by-side, so close to the fence delimiting the pens that Sihtric only needs the slightest of impulses to sit atop its painted wood, suddenly becoming even taller than Finan than he already is when they stand at each other’s side. The Irishman doesn’t seem to mind, though; he simply smiles and turns his body to face Sihtric more fully, not even interrupting nor pausing in his words.</p><p>They’re both wearing the arm-rings Uhtred regaled them with when they entered into his service. Sihtric’s own is made of brilliant silver, for gold would clash too horribly with his hidden movements and roguish tendencies; its metallic hue compliments the bitonal flames of his irises quite nicely too, as do the adornments in his dark curls. Finan, however, is wearing gold around both his impressively-toned arms, right under the shadowed contours of his shoulders. In his case, the arm-rings’ gleam accentuates the warmth irradiating from the rest of him, marking him out as the most brilliant of Suns.</p><p>Were Uhtred more blasphemous, he would even go as far as to say that Finan resembles Sól Herself, and that Sihtric is the embodiment of Máni Himself. He is not so, of course; no matter how insistently Father Beocca has always accused him of it for as long as Uhtred can remember. What he knows himself to be, however, is greedy, and ever-gluttonous for more of both his loves.</p><p>Sihtric throws his head back as he laughs at one of Finan’s undoubtedly crass jokes. His loud laughter resounds all throughout Uhtred’s heart, shaking him from the inside out. Gods… He can already picture handsome, angular Sihtric with a crown on his head; but not one of those plain ones that Saxons wear. No, Sihtric deserves a <em>real</em> crown; one with various precious stones, one that glimmers in the Sunlight yet only comes fully alive under brilliant Moonlight.</p><p>And Finan… he, too, deserves to be covered in gold. His armour has very little metallic parts, since he chose it to favour agility and speed, not for the kind of protection that Uhtred needs from his own; still, Uhtred can easily imagine real gold shining in between the leather layers, at each belt-buckle. Perhaps even at the little, metallic adornment Finan has taken on wearing to lace the end of the frankly tiny braid his short hair allows him for.</p><p>The more Uhtred looks at them, the more he wishes he could regale his loves with gold and silver and precious stones and all the riches in the Nine Realms. Gods know they deserve it; they mean <em>everything</em> to Uhtred. They always have. They always will. And the rest of the world should get on with the program, too. Finan and Sihtric will always be at either side of Uhtred; and, since he <em>is</em> a Lord, then should they both not be covered in riches too, to indicate their status and the intimate bond they share with Uhtred…?</p><p>Sihtric calls out to him, his voice light and full of secret promises. Finan’s gaze is a physical weight on Uhtred’s chest, more or less at the point where his <em>Mjöllnir</em> hangs. Uhtred takes a deep breath, for they both already look so handsome without the gold and the silver and the precious stones. He files his secret wish away, and closes the distance separating him from the two men who hold the entirety of his heart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sól is the Norse Goddess of the Sun.</p><p>Máni is the Norse God of the Moon.</p><p>Mjöllnir is the name of Thor’s Hammer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>